Snowed In
by theonethatdies
Summary: It's a snowy day during Christmas break, and young Peter and Nathan are home alone. What can possibly happen? AU, one-shot, slash, Petrellicest. If you don't like it, don't read it.


Snowed In

A Heroes One-shot by theonethatdies

(note: to those who are waiting for the final part of Blind (all five of you), I'm really sorry at how long it's taking. I want it to end well, and it's getting there, but… I have no estimates on how much longer it's going to take. I'm really sorry… but this is here to tide you over! That makes it better… right?)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Heroes or any of the characters. *sob* Also, if you are under the age of 18 or whatever the legal age is in the place that you live, you are not allowed to read on. Seriously. I'll tell your parents, and then they'll read it and they'll never be able to trust you again! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! Also, your eyes will melt right out of your head and your children will all be deformed. Anyway, if you are, prepare for awesomeness! **

Peter looked out the window and sighed. White powder, so exciting when he was a child but more of a nuisance now that he was (almost) 15, fell rapidly from the sky. _Looks like I'm stuck inside today… damn_, he thought. _What the hell am I supposed to do? The TV gets no signal in a snowstorm, I can't get anybody to drive me anywhere because the roads are clogged and probably blocked by fallen trees because of the wind_ (as if to prove this last point, tree branches clattered even harder against the windows as the snow began to fall almost horizontally)_, and there's nobody here except for me and… Nathan._ Peter suddenly grinned as he remembered that he wasn't alone after all. _I could have some fun with him in the snow… _he thought, the loathsome stuff not seeming so malicious anymore as he crept to his brother's room.

As he opened the door a tad, he saw his brother lying asleep peacefully, unaware of Peter's evil intentions. _Nah… he looks so peaceful_, he thought for a moment before the more mischievous parts of his mind kicked in. _Do it! Do it!_ Peter thought as he dithered about by the door. Without sparing another second (Nathan had begun to stir), he ran into the room and leapt upon Nathan before his older brother could react. "Morning, bro!" he yelled as Nathan groaned. "Ughh… what did you do that for?" Nathan asked, checking the clock. "It's like 9:00. Since when are you up so early?" "Since its Christmas break and you're home. Look out the window!" Peter said excitedly as he leapt off him and pulled the curtains back. "Snow. Great," Nathan said, realizing that he was stuck at home, alone with his overenthusiastic brother, for the entire day. "Look, I'll play with you in the snow later, but right now I need some sleep, okay? Final exams killed me." "Awww… please?" Peter pouted, knowing that his brother wouldn't be able to resist. Nathan melted at the sight of his pouting young brother, and sighed as he said, "Okay, but prepare to get creamed!" he said, leaping out of the bed and wrestling his brother to the floor.

Peter laughed maniacally as he played with Nathan. They separated, then dove at each other, tumbling over and over in a mad rush to pin the other down to the floor. Suddenly, Nathan grabbed the upper hand and put his brother in a headlock, Peter situated in his lap as he struggled against the older man's arm keeping him from moving. Suddenly, Nathan began to feel his penis begin to harden. _Oh shit…_ he thought as his cock got ever-harder, coming dangerously close to something resembling an erection. Peter, however didn't seem to notice, and as Nathan focused his attention on his crotch, his arm strength lessened until Peter finally broke free of the headlock, leaping away from his brother with a triumphant "Ha!" before diving back at him and knocking him to the ground. Nathan, smiling again, spun around and pinned Peter to the ground, kneeling over his younger brother's sweaty body. He began to count upwards to ten. "1… 2…" he said as he felt blood rush back to his cock. "3…4…" He began to find increasingly harder to concentrate. "5…6…" His cock was now semi-hard, and so preoccupied was he that he didn't notice that Peter was in a similar predicament (althought Peter was enjolying it quite a bit more). "7…" His counting began to slow. "8…" His voice, once loud, had dropped to something more resembling a whisper. "9…" He had to struggle to keep the redness from coloring his face. "…10!" He struggled the last number out. "I win!" he yelled triumphantly as he leapt up and did a breathless victory dance. "Okay, okay, you win," Peter groaned, his erection beginning to subside.

"Race you down the stairs?" Peter asked as they walked out of Nathan's room. Nathan sighed mockingly, "Really? Am I going to have to beat you again?" Peter grinned. "ReadysetGO!" he yelled as he took off down the stairs. Nathan, running to catch up, yelled, "That's cheating!" Peter just laughed as he reached the bottom of the staircase and stuck out his tongue at his brother. "Ha! I win!" Nathan sighed again. "You still cheated," he muttered under his breath. Peter, still grinning, playfully pushed Nathan against the wall. "I still won, and I'm not letting you go until you admit it," he whispered into his brother's ear. Nathan, pinned as he was to the wall, was unable to move. He groaned inwardly as he felt blood rush down to his cock again and he became semi-hard. "Hey, Pete? You win. You can let go of me now," he said as Peter smirked in victory.

_Why does this keep happening to me?_ Nathan thought. _He's my brother! That's disgusting!_ Nathan's internal turmoil continued as he walked into the kitchen to see his brother preparing to make pancakes. "I didn't know you could cook," Nathan said. "I've learned a lot since you went to college, Nathan," Peter replied. Nathan simply looked on as his brother made the batter, turned on the stove, and began to cook their breakfast. He only ran into a problem when he began to flip the pancakes; the first one he tried flew up and stuck to the ceiling. Peter pouted as Nathan doubled over laughing. "It's not that funny! Are you gonna help or are you gonna sit there and laugh while I scrape your breakfast off the ceiling?' "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Nathan wheezed in between guffaws. When he finally managed to calm himself down, he scraped the pancakes off the ceiling, put them in the trash, and began to show Peter how to properly flip pancakes. "Okay, so what you need to do is you need to wait until the uncooked side on top is beginning to bubble a little. Then, you slip the spatula under the pancake and flip it, GENTLY," he said as he moved behind his brother, grabbed hold of his hands, and began to cook through him. As Nathan moved Peter's hands through the motions, he felt his brother begin to grind into his crotch unconsciously. Nathan felt his cock begin to harden for the third time that day, the friction of his underage brother's teasing causing it to form an erection. Nathan began to sweat and his breathing became harder and faster. Peter, aware of the situation completely but not letting his brother know it, ground harder into his brother's cock, relishing the feeling of Nathan's penis at his ass. Finally, Nathan backed away, saying, "W-well, it seems like y-you've got the… uh… m-mechanics down, P-Peter." Peter just smiled innocently, and with a big "Thank you!" finished up the pancakes and served them to himself and his brother, who buried his blush beneath the morning paper.

Finally, Peter threw on his jacket and coat, passed Nathan his winter clothes, and raced outside. Nathan followed him out a few moments later, only to be hit in the face by a snowball the size of his head. "Was that really necessary?" he asked, spitting snow out of his mouth. "Yes!" Peter answered almost instantaneously. He then threw about 20 more of the cold missiles, every one squarely hitting their target. Nathan, sputtering snow and freezing, dodged the next onslaught before firing back a few of his own, each hitting Peter in the face – except one. "Owwwwwwww!" Peter yelled, a hand covering his crotch. _Oh shit!_ Nathan thought as he rushed to his brother's side. "Peter? Peter! Are you okay?" he asked frantically. _Hehe… you bet, bro_, Peter thought. "I- I don't know… I think you'd better take a look at it…" Nathan recoiled a little. "Um… y-you mean… look at… _it_?" "Yeah… i-it _hurts_, Nathan… please?" Peter begged. Nathan sighed and brought his brother back inside the house, where he started a roaring fire in the fireplace before laying Peter alongside it and stripping him down to his underwear. "Okay… here goes…" he said, speaking as much to himself as he was to Peter. He grabbed hold of the waistband and slowly slid his brother's underwear off, to reveal his rock-hard cock.

Nathan gasped. "See, bro? I think you might've hurt it… it's never that hard…" Peter said in mock worry. Nathan said, breathlessly, "I… I guess… I-I'm sorry…" _Wow! I wasn't that big when I was his age… it's gorgeous! _Nathan thought. "Hey, Pete… do… do you mind if I…" "Not at all," Peter smiled. Nathan slowly reached his shaking hand out to his younger brother's massive cock, and it spurted a little bit of precum as soon as Nathan's fingers made contact. Nathan breathlessly wrapped his hand around the teenager's penis and slowly started to stroke it. Peter, his smile gone, moaned loudly as his older brother jacked him off. "Ohhhh…. Nathan… please… before I c-cum… could you please… f-fuck me?" Peter asked, balancing on his hands and knees, his virgin asshole waiting for the older man's dick. Nathan, rock-hard and huge himself, simply nodded (his throat was too dry to say anything else) before he pulled his pants down and slowly began to enter his younger brother's tight hole. "Ah…AHH!!" Peter yelled from the pain. "Don't… worry… it'll feel… good… soon…" Nathan said in between thrusts. Peter felt hot tears begin to roll down from his eyes. "Nathan… please st-…ohhhh…" Peter moaned as his older brother's penis penetrated him to the hilt, hitting his prostate. "Ohhh god… Oh my god… it's so… so good…" Peter whispered, the tears of pain replaced with those of pleasure. Nathan, ever the considerate brother, reached around his brother's young body and grabbed hold of his cock, stroking it once more. "Ahh… god… Nathan… fuck, Nathan… FUUUUCK!!" Peter shouted as he let loose his load all over the carpet below. Nathan couldn't hold back anymore; he shouted with joy and pleasure as he unloaded his own cum into Peter's ass.

They collapsed on top of each other, Peter flipping over and giving his older brother a long kiss as Nathan sighed with contentment. Peter glanced out the window and noticed something. "Hey, look, bro! The snow's stopped," he said in surprise. "Huh. How about that?" Nathan said. "Well…" Peter began, not knowing quite what to say after that. "Wanna go at it again?" Nathan grinned. Peter smiled back. "Fuck yes!" And so they headed back upstairs, the snow outside forgotten.


End file.
